Lakeview Academy
by xxStarInTheSkyxx
Summary: Alice had it all. What happens when she starts having visions?Her relationship with Jake starts to crumble. Her parents can't handle her anymore and send her away to a boarding school for the gifted. She instantly finds herself attracted to quiet,but gentle Jasper. But does the course of true love run smoothly?And why does fellow peer James have such an interest in her? FIND OUT
1. Confusion

**Alice POV**

The alarm clock beeped loudly beside me. I groaned, flicking out a hand to smack it to the floor. I smiled in contentment as the room filled with silence once again. Rolling onto my other side, I slowly closed my eyes.

"ALIIIIIIIII!"

I sighed - It was good while it lasted. Slowly opening my eyes, i saw my little sister Maddie ploughing towards me. She dived on the bed next to me, climbed under the duvet and snuggled into my side. I bent down and kissed the top of her little head.

"Good morning Maddie," I said slowly, my voice still thick with sleep. She turned up to beam at me.

"Yowr gowing to bwe late fow school," She scolded, an adorable crease forming between her eyebrows. I laughed at her expression, she was only three.

"Oh I am sorry! Let's go get breakfast." I responded , climbing out of bed and throwing on my dressing gown. She jumped off the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Is Jakey coming to pick you up?" She questioned excitedly. I smiled at her. She adored my boyfriend Jacob almost as much as I did. He adored her as well, which was one of the things that drew me to him.

"Yeah, he is." I replied, bending to pick her up. I entered the kitchen and sat her down in the dining chair, taking the one next to her just as mom placed a steaming pile of pancakes in the centre of the table. My dad entered a few moments later, sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Mmm mmm smells amazing Ren," He said, giving my mom a kiss. He turned to face the table and continued, "Good morning girls."

"Mowning Daddy!" Maddie shouted happily. I grabbed a pancake off the pile and put it on her plate, grabbing two strawberries and some pieces of banana to make a face - just the way she liked it. "Thank you Ali." She said sweetly, stabbing a strawberry with her fork. My mom came over and sat opposite me.

"Charlie! Calm down nobody's taking them off you!" She shouted. Dad smiled at her sheepishly.

"It's cos they're so tasty!" He said in a small voice, causing laughter to erupt around the table. We continued the conversation, til I had to go upstairs to get ready for school.

"Ali! Let me hewp you pick an owtfit!" Maddie shouted after me, running up the stairs. I chuckled to myself, opening the wardrobe doors.

* * *

Half an hour later I was dressed and ready. I had my favourite light blue skinnies on and a new top Maddie had described as 'gawjuss'. It was a navy and white striped t-shirt with a pocket on the left hand side. I teamed it with a navy blazer, ballet flats and my favourite brown handbag.

"Alice! Jake's here!" My mothers voice came from the top of the stairs. Maddie jumped up beside me.

"JAKEEYYY!" She screamed, running out of the room. I rolled my eyes and followed her out. I rounded the bottom of the stairs to see Jake holding Maddie. He turned to me and smiled. "See I towd you she looked gawjuss," Maddie said matter-of-factly. I chuckled as Jake set her on the floor and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Morning beautiful. You ready?" He asked smiling. I grabbed his hand, twisting my fingers between his and smiled back.

"Yeah, lets go." I whispered, walking out of the door.

"Hey!" Maddie's voice came from behind me. I turned back and gave her a hug.

"Cya later Mads." I shouted, climbing into Jake's car. She waved back and ran into the house.

* * *

We pulled into an available space in the parking lot. I grabbed my bag and exited the car. Jacob walked round to meet me, taking my hand as we walked into school.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." He said, giving me a kiss.

"Bye." I said smiling. I watched him walk down the corridor.

"Honestly, you two make me sick." My best friend Angela's voice came from behind me. I turned to her and rolled my eyes.

"No need to be jealous," I responded teasingly, earning an eye roll in return. She reached out and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the corridor.

"Come on! I don't want to be late for Miss Mullins." She shouted.

I groaned. Double maths- the bane of my existence. Miss Mullin's hated me. The worst part? I hadn't even done anything to provoke it. I was one of the good ones who sat at the front minding my own business, unlike Mike. But oh no, he's her favourite.

I sat down at my desk, retrieving my folder from my bag. Miss Mullin's entered, slamming her bag down on her desk. _Great_. She was in a bad mood. This was going to be a _long _lesson.

Half an hour later, I could feel my eyes drooping. I slapped my cheek lightly to try and open them. The next thing I knew I was in the lunchroom. _That was fast. _Oh well, at least maths was done with til Thursday. Angela was sat babbling something uninteresting at my side. I kept my gaze on the door waiting for Jake to enter, only to see Mike instead. He was up to something, as usual. He shot furtive glances behind him at the head teacher stood at the top of the lunchroom. I watched him, waiting to see what 'joke' he was about to pull. His hand suddenly flicked out, sending a ball of mashed potato in the direction of the head teacher. It was a direct hit. A very red faced Mr. Kirk strode over to Mike's table, potato covering his white shirt.

"Out Newton! My office. NOW!" He roared.

"Ali! Ali! ALICE MARY BRANDON!" Angela's voice shouted from beside me. I turned to face her, feeling my eyes widen in shock. We were sat in maths. I gazed at Miss Mullin's in surprise. She was stood at the head of my desk.

"Thought you'd get a little shut eye did you, Alice?" She asked sarcastically, earning some sniggers from the back of the class. My brow furrowed in confusion. _Had I been asleep? _It felt so real. I was sure it was real. I was brought out of my thoughts by a very angry Miss Mullin clearing her throat.

"S-sorry Miss. It won't happen again." I stammered. She stared at me for a few seconds, before finally turning to the board. Angela nudged me.

"What the hell?" She mouthed at me. I answered with a shrug. It was the truth.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the bell finally rang. I quickly rose up from my chair and exited the classroom, stopping at the door to wait for Angela. She came out laughing. "I cannot believe you fell asleep in there, Ali! Talk about subtle!" she shouted, bursting into more fits of laughter. I laughed along with her, feeling closer and closer to tears by the minute. I needed to see Jake.

We sat down at our usual table and got out our lunch. Angela pulled out a small box of apple cubes and a ham sandwich. I had a box of pasta salad. "So," I started, trying to make conversation. "how was the date with Eric?" She responded with an eye bulge.

"Oh my god! Total disaster! He took me to-" She continued babbling about her disastrous date to Eric. I found myself not really listening, watching the door eagerly waiting for Jake to come through it. Movement from two tables away caught my eye. Mike was stood up facing the direction of the head teacher Mr. Kirk. He flicked up his hand and threw a ball of mashed potato right into Mr Kirk's chest. I froze. _No way_. I had dreamed this! And now it was happening? No way. _Was that possible?_ I felt my breathing speed up as I watched Mr. Kirk stride over to Mike's table.

"Out Newton! My office. NOW!" I whispered along with the roar of Mr. Kirk's voice. Angela laughed at me.

"How the hell did you know what he was going to say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly, eventually continuing when i didn't reply. "Oh well it was awesome anyway." But I wasn't paying attention I was too distressed. How could I have seen this happen before it did? There was only one answer. I was insane. Just then Jacob entered the room, meeting my gaze he made his way over to the table. He sat down beside me and gave me a kiss. I isntantly felt calmer as i relaxed into his side.

"Hey Babe, how was math?" He asked, unwrapping his burrito. He turned to look at me when I didn't answer. His brown creased. "Are you okay?" He added warily. I plastered a smile on my face.

"I'm fine." I replied, popping a piece of pasta in my mouth. Angela laughed opposite me.

"She fell asleep!" She shouted, bursting into more giggles. I felt the heat rising up my face. Jake turned me and raised an eyebrow slowly.

"That entertaining, huh?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed it off, wanting to be anywhere but here right now.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of the day rung loud and clear throughout the school. I let out a sigh of relief. Today had been long to say the least. I couldn't wait to just go to bed. I met Jake at his car and we drove back to mine. He pulled up outside my house, making a move to remove his seatbelt. Jake usually came over for a few hours, everyday after school. I didn't feel like it today. I extended a hand to stop him.

"Not tonight. I've got a banging headache and a homework pile the size of China." I told him smiling. He stared at me gauging my reaction.

"Okay, no worries," He responded, leaning in to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss that lightened my mood slightly. He pulled away. "I'll text you later to see how you are. Say hello to Maddie for me," He spoke softly. I nodded, climbing out of the car.

I entered the house and headed straight for the stairs. "Ali? Where you going tea's ready!" My mom's voice came from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry!" I responded. It was the truth. My appetite evaporated after I watched Mr. Kirk get pelted for the second time today. Only one of them was real. "I'm going to lie down. I have a headache!" I shouted from the top of the stairs. I entered my room, threw my bag on the floor and drew the curtains. I hung my outfit back up and pulled on my PJ's, grabbing a bobble to tie my hair out of the way. I climbed under my duvet and stared at the ceiling. _What had happened today?_ Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I know its not normal to see the future. _See the future_. Is that what I did? I shook my head slowly. "Impossible." I concluded. I rolled over and closed my eyes, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooo... what did you think? I've been wanting to write this story since i started 'The Inside that Counts' but i never got round to it lol. What did you think to Alice's first vision? How adorable is Maddie? Is Miss Mullin's a bitch? Let me know! Every comment is greatly appreciated as it helps me to write the story (cliché i know but it's true!) Hope you enjoyed it and continue to read! I'll update as soon as i can! Review! please!**

**xoxo**


	2. Despair

It had been a month since my first vision. They had become second nature to me now, and I hated them. I was in trouble at school, failing all my classes because of the 'naps' I took in lessons. The visions had caused me to fight with my parents, the worst we'd ever fought. I had a vision a few days after of them discussing boarding schools. I couldn't - wouldn't let this happen. I had to be here for Maddie. My relationship with Jacob was like everything else in my life now, fucked. We haven't spoken properly in weeks, and he rarely comes to pick me up from school anymore, much to Maddie's dismay. I have to pretend every time she asks 'where's Jakey?' that his car is at the car hospital so he can't pick me up anymore, a lie I've told so often I'm starting to believe it myself. It didn't stop the pain I felt though. Angela was the only one I had left now, we'd been friends long enough for her to stick with me throughout my rough patch. Besides, she saw my 'naps' as one big joke anyway. That's what I was now - a joke. I glanced at my alarm clock- 6am. Just then, my bedroom door blasted open like clockwork.

"AWWIICEE!" My human alarm clock shouted, before dive bombing onto the bed.

"Hey, Madders" I whispered, kissing her head.

"Is Jakey meeting you today?" She asked innocently. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I swallowed loudly.

"No, his car is poorly, remember?" I asked, trying to contain my voice.

"Oh yeah. I miss him, Awi," She responded, before getting up and leaving the room.

"You and me both."

* * *

I was walking to the library as the lunch bell rang through the school. This was where I spent all my free time now. I found if I wasn't around that many people, my visions subsided significantly. I rounded the corner to the library and banged into someone. The impact sent me flying backwards, my folder falling out of my hands in the process.

"Shit! Alice I'm sorry." Jacob said, extending an arm to help me up. I stared at it a few seconds before placing my hand hesitantly in his. He pulled me up quickly, grabbing my folder in his free hand.

"Thanks, Jake." I whispered, taking my folder off of him. A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"So, uh, how've you been?" Jake asked, rubbing the back of his head - a gesture he only did when he was uncomfortable. Figures.

"Yeah, I've been alright thanks."

"How about the vis- uh naps in class?" He asked, the ghost of concern in his voice. I could feel the agitation rising up in me. I had trusted Jacob enough to tell him about my visions. He'd never been comfortable saying the word aloud, opting for the more derogatory term of 'naps'.

"Oh, yeah they're going fine, thanks for asking. Only have my parents threatening me with boarding school now and a boyfriend who can't even look at me, but yeah I'm fine." I said bitterly, turning and pushing the library door open. I felt his warm hand at the crease of my arm.

"Ali, wait." He whispered. I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"Save it."

* * *

I was driving down the main road five minutes from my house when I felt the familiar drowsy feeling of an oncoming vision. "Shit." I muttered. I knew it wasn't safe to be driving when I felt like this. But it was too late. Instead of the road before me, I was now staring at the calendar above the school reception. **April 15****th**. _The vision then skipped to first lesson English - a subject that was currently a favourite of mine. _

"_Right class, for homework this week I want you to complete an essay on Antony and Cleopatra. I want you to tell me if Antony is the hero of the play or not and why, thank you." She finished to a sea of groans, as people took out their diaries and jotted in their weekend homework. The bell rang, and I quickly shoved my jotter in my bag. Although I wouldn't admit it aloud, I was quite looking forward to the essay, it provided an effective distraction. _

_The vision began to blur around the edges once more as it transported me to the electrical room. I glanced around in confusion. Why was I here? Just then I heard the unmistakeable song of live electric, whipping around just in time to see the main fuse circuit and become alight. The fire spread in a matter of seconds, billowing angry smoke through the vents of the room. The vision changed once more to the outside of the school, all the students and teachers in the yard staring in shock at the crumbling exterior. From the corner of my eye, I could see the headmaster talking to the chief fireman. I strained to hear what they were saying. _

"_Most likely an arson offence, although it is uncertain to tell at this moment." The Chief concluded. How wrong he was. Just then their was a deafening bang as the clock tower exploded, sending bricks flying everywhere. Screams erupted from the students as they charged backwards away from the school. The Headmaster turned slowly to meet my gaze._

"HEY! What do you think you are DOING?" A mans voice roared from beside me. I jumped in surprise and glanced out of the car window. I groaned loudly. Great just great, I had totalled the car. I was definitely off to boarding school now. "You see that car there?" The man's stubby finger pointed to the black car I had parked in. "That's mine!" I flinched at how loud he was.

"I'm s-sorry! I passed out behind the wheel!" I lied quickly. The man appeared to freeze.

"Then you shouldn't be driving!" He shouted, as a police car pulled up. _Great. _He approached the car, bending down to peer through the window at me.

"You're name please."

"Alice Brandon."

"Alice will you step out of the vehicle please?" He asked nicely, moving away from the door so I could open it. I got out and leaned against the car. The angry man was still evilling me.

"And what do I do about my car?" He snarled at the Policeman.

"Sir, if you would just calm down. Write your insurance details down for Miss Brandon here and we'll pass them along to her parents." The officer replied. The man nodded and left five minutes later in a taxi. The officer turned to face me. "Alice, I'm PC Turner, can you tell me where you live please so I can take you home?" He asked nicely. I nodded and headed back to the police car with him.

* * *

My mom was out the house before I'd even got out of the car. "Alice! What's happened?" She asked, panic in her voice. PC Turner climbed out of the car after me.

"Mrs Brandon, we will continue this conversation inside." He told her, ushering us into the house.

My parents hadn't spoken to me all night. They had contacted the insurance firm, getting money towards the man's damages for 'medical' reasons. Yeah they'd adopted my lie of passing out behind the wheel.

"Alice?" My mother's voice came from my doorway. I ushered with my hand for her to come in.

"Look, mom I'm sorry." I whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Alice, your father and myself have decided to revoke your license until you get these… fits sorted out." She said simply. I started at her incredulously. A few moments passed before I could nod in agreement. She got up soundlessly and left the room. I could feel the tears coming on. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and hopped in bed.

I'd been staring at the ceiling for about five minutes when the tears finally made their appearance.

* * *

**A:N/ Hey! Sorry this hasn't been updated in aaaageees i really wanted to but i haen't had time. School is ridiculous at the moment, i don't have time for anything! Anyway enough of that, here it is! What did you think? How was Alice's vision? What's going to happen with Jake? Is Maddie still adorable? Is Alice's mom a mardy arse? LET ME KNOW! Please review, thanks again for reading! xoxo**


	3. Impatience

**One Week Later**

The bright orange numbers glowering from the darkness beside my bed informed me it was 6am. I rolled over onto my back and sighed. I hadn't been sleeping well. Tonight I'd slept for just under three hours, last night it was four. This week had been hard to say the least. The guy whose car I destroyed had gotten into contact with my dad. Turns out we were owing him $5000 dollars- an expense I knew we couldn't afford. Things had been…tense. Amongst the solid silence that filled the house, my mom had been disappearing to 'rest' in her room. I discovered the other night this meant sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. I'd heard murmurs from their room earlier this evening, probably discussing what they were going to do. The worst part was my mom thought I was doing this for attention.

"…probably to try and get Jake to pay attention to her again." She had muttered to my father one night. I had to excuse myself before the anger spilled over. The fact they thought I was doing this for self fulfilment was unbearable. Even Maddie had noticed a difference to the surroundings. Tuesday night she had declared to the table that it was 'too silent around here'. We forced laughs to appease her.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my shower bag. Sleep was out of the question. I opened my door and crept down the corridor to the bathroom. I flicked the shower on and brushed my hair whilst I waited for it to heat up. The water crashed down on me, soothing my muscles in a warm caress. Moments later I was out and back in my bedroom. I glanced at the clock again, 6.43am. I quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed my school bag and left the house.

I stifled a yawn as I walked towards the entrance of school. Luckily it had been opening early for the past few weeks for 'breakfast club'. It wasn't this I bothered with though. I walked down the familiar corridor towards the library. I was lucky in the sense of once I'd found a good book, I could quite literally lose myself in it for several hours. This skill was most beneficial these past few days.

Half an hour later, the bell rang signifying the start of the school day. I closed my book and placed it back on the shelf. My eyes felt full of grit. It hurt to keep them open. I trudged down the corridor towards first period English.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Brandon." Miss Mullins said as I walked through the door. A few people sniggered as I walked to my chair.

"…totalled her parents car I heard. Must be the drugs, no wonder she's always falling asleep." I heard Leah declare to Emily. They both cackled like witches. I scowled and opened my folder, glancing to the board to jot down the date. April 15th. Wow time really was moving slow these days.

"Okay class. Today I want to collect your Antony and Cleopatra essays in. Have them at the end of your desks ready." I pulled mine out and set it in the top right corner of my desk, feeling proud. With all the crap going down at home I'd had plenty of time to focus on it, I was feeling pretty good about the grade already. I found myself staring off into space as Miss Mullins walked around collecting essays. My eyes focused on the board again. April 15th. Suddenly the calendar in the main office flashed into my mind, last weeks vision following along behind it.

"Shit!" I shouted. Miss Mullin's whipped around.

"Language, Alice!" She shouted. I blushed to the chorus of laughs in the room.

"Sorry. Erm, may I go to the toilet?" I asked with a smile. She sighed.

"If you must. Honestly people these days, you all have the bladder of a five year old!"

I quickly rose and left the classroom, running in the direction of the janitor's closet. I arrived minutes later to find it ajar. I pushed it open and stared at the electrical circuit just as it began to smoke.

"Shit!" I shouted, running back to English. I burst through the door. "You all need to get out! The circuit has sparked and has caused a fire!" I shouted frantically. People began to fidget for their bags. I ran back out.

"Miss Brandon! Everyone stop moving!" Miss Mullins ordered. I ran to the fire alarm lever, smashed the glass with my elbow, and pulled it down. The alarms scattered around the school blared around me. People erupted from the classrooms, heading for the fire points in the grounds of the school. I ran back to the janitor's closet . The flame had spread significantly, angrily licking at the corridor as it travelled towards the main part of school. Someone grabbed me from behind. I whirled around to find, Angela.

"Come on! We have to get out!" She shouted, dragging me along with her.

Moments later we were all in the grounds before the school. People screamed as a window burst from the second floor. Angry black smoke was billowing from every available gap.

"…Most likely an arson offence, although it is uncertain to tell at this moment." I heard the Chief tell the Headmaster from a few feet away. My breath sped up. This was real. My vision had actually happened. Again.

A loud explosion crashed through my thoughts, as I turned to see the clock tower crumble, blurring into the rest of the school exterior. People jumped back from the flaming bricks. I watched as Miss Mullins walked over to the Head and said something. All three of them turned to stare at me. _Shit._

* * *

"I'm telling you I didn't set fire to the school! I was going to the bathroom when I smelt smoke. I turned and saw it coming from the Janitor's closet!" I shouted. The Policeman leaned back in his chair.

"Alice, I have been informed by your head teacher that the ladies bathroom is in the opposite direction to the Janitor's closet." He said carefully. I froze. He was right.

"Well, I tried them and they weren't open. I was going to the second floor ones instead." I responded. It was already too late, I could see it in his eyes he thought I was guilty. He nodded grimly.

"We'll take you home for the time being. We'll call upon you again in a couple of days." He said, pressing stop on the recorder.

* * *

I watched the cop car drive away before entering the house. "In here, Alice." My father's voice came from the living room. I turned the corner to see my mother patting her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh, Alice, how could you do this to us?" She asked me with tearful eyes.

"I didn't do anything." I said, for the fiftieth time today. They acted as if I hadn't spoken.

"The Police came round earlier, explained what had happened. They can't prove you guilty due to insufficient evidence, but they do suggest a change for you." My father said softly. I raised my eyes to meet his gaze.

"A change? What does that mean?" I demanded. My father went to sit beside my mother. He pulled a leaflet out of his pocket and handed it to me. I glanced down. It was for some sort of school. My stomach dropped. "You're sending me away?" I whispered, my voice breaking.

"Myself and your mother have been talking about it for some time. It says they can help you out with these fits you've been having, a specialist team it says." He responded. I opened my mouth to argue they weren't fits but decided against it. There was no use. I swallowed loudly.

"When do I leave?" I asked, my voice detached. My parents looked at each other.

"We'll drive you tomorrow." I nodded and turned for the stairs.

* * *

**A:N/ I'm baaaack! I'm so so so sorry i have been gone this long its completely inexcusable! Well here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it (if you forgive me enough to actually read it lol) Please let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up tomorrow, i've started it already! I'm really excited to share this story with you! So is Alice's mom a bitch for the Jacob comment? Are the Police out of order? How about the school for blaming Alice when she was trying to save them? Let me know! Thanks xoxo**


	4. Rejection

I sat down on the corner of my bed, as the tears I'd fought so hard downstairs yesterday finally broke free. I'd never felt so rejected in my life. I had been rejected by my school, my boyfriend, if he could even be called that anymore. But this wasn't the worst, most hurtful thing to come out of my situation: the rejection of my parents. A thing all children fear the most. Parents are supposed to support their children in anything, stand by them. _Believe them_. Mine couldn't even do that.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to my wardrobe and retrieved my suitcase from the bottom. I set it down on my bed, opened the zip, and reached back in my wardrobe for the nearest pile of clothes. I didn't care what I was taking, I didn't even bother looking. Tossing in a couple of different coloured ballet flats, I began to glance around my room. It was difficult to choose what to take. I decided on my favourite books, my IPod, my diary and my favourite teddy growing up. I placed them all delicately into my suitcase and zipped it up. I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed, telling me it was 6am. I looked at the photograph beside it. My heart froze. _Maddie_.

I quickly scooped the photograph up and held it to me, falling back onto my bed as fresh tears threatened to spill. The photo was of me and Maddie on the beach, a huge sand castle we'd built together between us. It was taken last year in Spain, before the visions started. My breathing sped up. How could I leave my little sister here alone? She was the thing I cherished the most in the whole world. Just then, a small knock came at my door. My mother opened it timidly.

"Ali? It's time to go."

I stayed quiet, simply wiping the last of the tears from my face. She closed the door again, eager to get away from the awkward silence, or maybe her dysfunctional child. I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket, pulling my suitcase behind me out of my bedroom door. Before I left, I picked up a small stuffed puppy on my shelf.

As I walked past Maddie's room, I stopped to listen. Slowly opening the door, I crept across to her bed and planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked so peaceful as she slept. It was best to leave her this way, rather than causing her any upset. I carefully placed the puppy toy beside her, adjusting her duvet to keep out the cold.

I reached the bottom of the stairs to find my parents lingering awkwardly around the front door. Movement in my peripheral vision made me glance into the living room. It was my Grandma. Of course they wouldn't be leaving Maddie alone. She walked over to me slowly, an apologetic look in her eyes, and pulled me into a hug.

"If it's any consolation," She began in whisper, pulling me tighter so my parents couldn't hear, "I believe you and think your parents are bloody idiots for sending you away." I pulled away supressing a smile. I had always loved the way my Grandma spoke her mind, not caring who heard her.

"Thanks Grandma. Look after Maddie for me won't you?"

She nodded as Charlie opened the front door. My mother followed him out, climbing into the car and shutting the door. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and followed them out. Charlie took it off me to place it into the boot. Just then, the front door flung open.

"Awi nooooo!"

I flipped around to see Maddie running at me, her arms out in front of her. She grabbed frantically at my leg, struggling to breathe properly through her tears. In this moment I thought my heart had broken. I knelt down slowly before her.

"Maddie look at me," I whispered softly. Her little brown eyes met mine, swimming with distraught tears. "This is only going to be for a little while, I'll be back before you know it."

"NO y-you can't gow! Don' leave me!" She shouted, breaking into fresh sobs. I kissed her forehead as I stood up. Grandma was walking towards us, sorrow now in her expression.

"Maddie come on, let's go back in the house and watch Phineas and Ferb." She said quietly, picking Maddie up. Maddie couldn't even speak anymore for crying. Grandma led her into the house and shut the door. I turned to face my parents, my expression full of loathing.

"I hope you're both happy with yourself. You've managed to not only ruin my life, but ruin Maddie's as well." And with this, I climbed into the back of the car, moodily slamming the door.

"Ali –"Charlie began from the front seat.

"Save it." I cut across him firmly, jamming my headphones into my ears.

* * *

We'd been driving about an hour when I felt a vision coming on. I was getting better at detecting them now, as I had them more and more. I rested my head against the seat and closed my eyes as if trying to sleep, waiting patiently for it to formulise.

_The car came to a stop in front of some intricately weaved wrought iron gates. They began to open slowly as a brown haired woman, dressed smartly in a high-waisted skirt and blouse approached the car. I glanced up at the building, gasping at its size. It was like a mansion. Red bricks made up its exterior, filled with as many windows as it could take. I counted up the ascending windows. 8. There were eight floors. Not to mention the vast width. This place was huge. _

"Alice, we're here." My mother's voice stated, bringing me back into reality. I sat up and looked between the two front seats. Sure enough, the vast iron gate from my vision was just visible in the distance. I glanced now out of my own window. Grass was visible from every angle. It seemed that this was all there was around the school. I guess that was to be expected. A school nobody has ever heard of would have to be in the middle of nowhere. I felt like I was in one of those cheesy films, being carted off to some boarding school full of stuck up people that I had no interest in getting to know. My mother rolled down her window as the woman from my vision approached the car.

"Good Morning Mr and Mrs Brandon," she said, flashing my mother and father a smile. "And Alice." She added, bending down to peer at me in the back of the car. In spite of myself, I flashed a small smile. I still couldn't be rude to people, despite my mood. My mother opened the car door and got out. Charlie and I got out at the same time, him crossing the front of the car to be at the same side. The woman extended her hand out to me.

"Alice it's nice to finally meet you properly, I'm Mrs Jenks. Welcome to Lakeview Academy." I shook her hand and stared dumbly at my feet. "Right, let's get you inside and settled into your new room. First I'll give you a couple of minutes to say goodbye. I'll be waiting in the entrance to the school." She said, returning the way she came. I turned to face my parents.

"Ali, you know we both still love you deeply. We just want to help you with these fits so you can control them better." My mother said. I'd begun to forgive them both when she began to start speaking, until she called them 'fits' again.

"Mom, they are not fits. They are visions! You may not believe me, but I can see the future."

Her expression pretty much indicated she didn't believe me, but she nodded anyway and opened her arms. Keeping my expression empty, I gave her an awkward hug and went to meet Charlie at the boot. He lifted my suitcase out and placed it beside me. Out of both of my parents, I didn't blame Charlie for this. I know he was just trying to please my mom. He looked at me nervously. To avoid another forced exchange, I pulled him into a hug. His posture relaxed slightly as he hugged me back. Before the tears resurfaced, I grabbed my suitcase and began walking towards the school, hearing the car's engine restart and the gravel crunch as my parents drove away.

Miss Jenks was stood in the doorway when I finally reached the school. A huge marble staircase took up the entrance, with vast banisters that looked to be made of gold. I still hadn't seen any of the school residents. I was starting to think there weren't any.

"Alice welcome again. Follow me I'll take you to your room." Miss Jenks said, walking to the grand staircase. Corridor after corridor ensued as Miss Jenks led the way to my room. She didn't talk though, probably inferring I wasn't up to it. This made me warm to her slightly. I was concentrating on our route, trying to process it so I knew at least where one thing was. It was impossible. How people knew where everything was in this school was beyond me. Miss Jenks slowed outside a room that read 1504. She reached for a key and placed it into the lock, flipping open the door.

"I'll leave you alone now to unpack your things. The school's main documents are over on the desk, along with a map and a timetable. If you have any problems, feel free to come and find me, or just knock on your neighbour's door. Here is your room key. Everybody is really friendly, and I know you'll settle in in no time." She flashed me another smile and then walked away down the corridor. I wheeled my suitcase into my new room and closed the door behind me.

The walls were a crisp white colour, looking only recently painted. The floor was laminate, with a large chocolate rug that looked comfy enough to sleep on. The room was a modest size, equipping a double sized bed, which I was surprised at, as well as a desk, a wardrobe and a chocolate arm chair. I opened the wardrobe to find wooden hangers had already been provided, as well as what looked like a uniform on the shelf. I lifted my suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it.

Unpacking the contents of my wardrobe hadn't taken as long as what I thought it would. The room was now starting to feel more homely. Although I felt tired from being up so early, the last thing I felt like doing was taking a nap. I walked over to the desk and picked up the school documents, sitting on the corner of my bed to read them. Just then, a knock came at my door.

* * *

**A/N: ****Okay i know it has been aaaages! Like nearly a year and i'm so so so so sorry! Stuff has just been really hectic recently, what with exams, and university applications! Anyhow, if there is any of you left out there that haven't given up on me, here is chapter 4! I've finished school now until i (hopefully) start Uni in September. So, this gives me plenty of opportunity to devote time to this story. Regrettably i've decided to scrap my 'The Inside that Counts' sequel, due to lack of inspiration. There's no point writing it for it to be crap, it would have been a huge let down! Thank you for reading! Be sure to review!**


	5. Curiosity

I froze, my eyes focusing on the door as though it were see through. The knock came again, somewhat quieter this time. Curiosity got the better of me as I stood up and flung open the door. I was met by a petite girl with wavy brown hair and warm, friendly eyes. She flashed me a smile and extended her hand,  
"Ah I'm so glad you've finally arrived! My name is Bella, I live opposite you," she said, gesturing behind her quickly at her own door. I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Alice," I replied, adding a smile of my own. I glanced over her clothes out of habit, noticing that she wasn't in the school issued uniform that was still on the shelf in my wardrobe.

"Oh, we don't have to wear uniform when we get to seventeen, only on formal days, like when important visitors come or we have ceremonies, which is a relief because it's disgusting," she added with an eye roll. I laughed just as a bell began to ring through the halls. Bella gasped and reached out to grab my arm.

"Come on it's time for lunch, I want to introduce you to everyone else," she said, immediately leading me down the corridor.

* * *

The lunchroom was impressive. White walls framed the small colonies of lunch tables, making the room seem open and inviting. By the time Bella and I had waited in line and got our food, the hall was pretty full. Bella immediately began to lead the way towards a table where four people were sat; three boys and a girl. I immediately began to feel nervous as I looked them over. The girl was beautiful. She had long, blonde hair that cascaded in waves down the side of her face. Her features reflected something you would fantasise about having from the pages of a magazine. The three boys she was sat with were equally good- looking, all with masculine features, one blonde like the girl, another brunette, and the last a somewhat bronze colour. The one with the bronze hair turned on our approach, flashing a dazzling smile at Bella. She sat down beside him, giving him a peck on the cheek. I sat down quickly, an air of calm overcoming me.

"Guys I'd like you to meet the new girl, Alice," Bella said, gesturing to me. "Alice, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and the blonde one is Jasper." We all exchanged quick a quick 'Hello' and fell into an awkward silence. The most muscular of the three boys, Emmett I think Bella had said suddenly leaned forward

"So, what's your gift then?" He asked curiously. I stared at him blankly. _Gift?_ What was he talking about?

"I-uh I don't know what you mean. I don't have any gifts." They all shared quick glances with each other. _Was I missing something here?_

"You must have a gift otherwise you wouldn't have gotten yourself landed here. What is it your parents sent you here for?" Emmett pressed. Understanding flashed upon me. They meant my visions. My 'gift' was supposedly my visions. "Ah, she knows what we're talking about now. We'll show you ours if you show us yours." Emmett added, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed and nodded in agreement. Did this mean these people were like me too? Maybe my parents really were trying to help by sending me here. Emmett cleared his throat bringing me out of my reverie. He raised his hand to face me; open as if he was waiting to receive a high five. He slowly lowered it to lay palm down on the table, flashing me a brief wink before he began to press on it. I watched in open eyed amazement as his hand began to sink into the table, leaving a handprint as though it had been carved.

"Whoa, what WAS that?" I said in amazement. Emmett laughed and lifted his hand away from the table.

"My gift is my strength. I am able to create an impact on any material or substance, as well as being one awesome person to have on your team in a game – or fight." The blonde girl, Rosalie rolled her eyes beside him.

"My boyfriend is such a charmer. Now it's my turn." Rosalie lifted her gaze to meet mine intently, looking over me before she closed her eyes, drifting into silence. What happened next was baffling. Her body appeared to be shedding from the root of her hair to the tip of her toes. It was over in seconds. I gasped as I was now staring into a mirror image of myself. Rosalie had taken on my appearance.

"Alice you should see your expression right now," she laughed, quickly turning back into her normal self. "My gift is transformation. I am able to turn myself into anybody I set my eyes on within seconds." I could only nod in amazement as I processed what Emmett and Rosalie had just displayed. There was no way my gift was as cool as theirs.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Alice. From what I've deciphered in your thoughts, your gift sounds rather amazing." Edward said, a slow smile spreading across his face. I felt my eyes grow wide. _Did he just read my mind? Could he see- no hear what I was thinking?_ "Yes Alice this is my gift. I can read people's minds, well, except for Bella's." He shot an affectionate look at Bella.

"Oh my god, that is seriously creepy – and awkward." I blurted, earning laughs from around the table. Bella suddenly straightened and turned to face me.

"Well I guess that just leaves mine and Jazz's gifts left to show, before we get to see yours," she said, turning to face Emmett. "Now Alice, I want you to try and hit Emmett." I looked at Bella in disbelief. _Was she serious? _Emmett nodded encouragingly, pointing at his cheek. I swallowed and slowly extended my hand across the table, increasing the force as I went. It was as though the air was repelling me. No matter how much force I placed in my arm, my hand would not budge past about half a meter close to Emmett. "Alice, this is my gift. I like to call it a shield. I used to only be able to do it mentally, but whilst I've been here I've mastered the ability to perform it physically too. If I exerted my mental shield to you, anybody here with gifts like Edward's would be useless against you," she finished simply. I suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, before covering my mouth with my hand in shock.

"Sorry I don't know what happened I didn't-"

"And that would be my gift," Jasper said, cutting me off. Startled, I turned to face him. He'd been so quiet I had forgotten he was there. Looking at him properly for the first time, I was struck by how attractive he was. Edward cleared his throat with a chuckle, causing me to blush.

"Don't blow up his ego, Alice, he can probably sense what you're feeling," Edward stated, as a way of explaining his outburst of laughter to the table. I blushed further. Then it was as though an air of calm came over me once more, then joy, sorrow, anger, jealousy, then confusion.

"The confusion you are now feeling is your own feeling, not my gift. My gift is the ability to influence the emotions of people around me. It appears to work on a different wavelength of that Bella's mental shield functions on, as I am still able to affect her with her shield intact." I was quickly taken in by his voice as he spoke to me. His voice was masculine, although gentle. A great sense of comfort washed through me, I was sure was my own doing, not Jasper's. His eyes were a pale honey colour that transfixed me completely. I mentally shook myself and looked down. I needed to get a hold on myself. I had just experienced massive upset in my relationship with Jacob, I didn't need to be occupying my thoughts with another guy, when I had bigger issues to resolve.

"Speaking of those issues, would you care to show us your gift now?" Edward asked, causing everyone to focus on me. I cleared my throat.

"See the thing is, my gift isn't really something I can trigger optionally like you guys, at least not yet. What I have are visions of the future, I haven't been having them long, and I have no control over them. One of them hit me at such a bad time I totalled my car. I got into a lot of trouble, which is how my parents ended up sending me here." I stopped talking and looked up. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Wait did I hear you correctly, you hear the future?" Bella asked her eyes wide. I nodded in answer. "Oh my god that's amazing! Think of the possibilities you will have when Mrs Jenks teaches you how to control it! I've never heard of anybody in the whole Academy with a skill like it!" I smiled at her slowly, stealing a glance at the rest of them anxiously to see what they were thinking. Once again an air of calm engulfed me. I glanced at Jasper to see him smiling at me. I returned it and looked back down. Bella and Rosalie shared a smirk.

"Right, well it's nearly time for lessons, so me Bella and Alice are gonna go freshen up and we'll see you in class," Rosalie said, rising from her seat. I stood up and followed Bella and Rosalie out of the lunchroom.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading the next chapter in Lakeview Academy! I know i haven't been uploading much on my stories recently, but i just haven't really had much time to fully devote to doing it, so thank you for bearing with me and persevering! Reviews would be greatly appreciated with how you think the story is going, your opinions on the characters, the Academy etc. Thanks again for reading, i really do appreciate it :) xoxo**


	6. Overwhelmed

I stood at the end of the sink counter watching Rosalie as she puffed her hair in the mirror. A flush filled the awkward silence as Bella exited one of the cubicles.

"So Alice, what do you think to the guys then?" Bella asked, turning on the tap to wash her hands. I swallowed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"They all seem really nice." Bella and Rosalie shared a sideways glance. Rosalie stopped tinkering with her hair and turned her full attention to face me.

"You seemed to be getting along well with our Jasper," Rosalie commented, her voice rising towards the end interrogatively. I felt my eyebrows rise slowly. _Ah, so this is what our 'freshen up' chat was about._ I couldn't help but feel slightly exposed as both Rosalie and Bella stared at me, calculating my response to being put on the spot.

"Yeah, I hope to get along with you all whilst we're stuck here," I responded, a small smile spreading across my face. Let's see what they make of that one.

Satisfied with my response for now, we exited the bathroom and headed to our first class – English.

* * *

Upon entering my first classroom, I was struck yet again by the landscaping. Instead of the typical single desks in rows I was accustomed with at my old school, the room was instead laid out in a circular structure with all the chairs exposed to one another. There was nowhere to hide. Bella had informed me whilst we were walking here that our specialist classes were one on one with Mrs Jenks. This was the time we got to improve our skills and get a hold on controlling them. In the meantime we were stuck with the same boring curriculum in all high schools. More students began to file in as Bella, Rosalie and I took our seats around the edge of the circle.

The last three people to sit down took their seats opposite ours. One boy with dark skin and dreadlocks took his seat beside a pale girl with flaming red hair. On her other side sat a blonde boy. As I rested my eyes on him, his gaze flicked across to mine. A few moments passed as he continued to stare at me, clearly unaware he was making me uncomfortable, or he just didn't care. A playful smile spread across his face as the redhead turned to occupy his attention. I looked down at my lap flushing.

"Don't worry about him, he's called James. He's a total ass," Rosalie whispered, her eyes narrowing in his direction. I gave her a brief nod and focused my attention instead on the teacher.

About half way through the class I felt James' gaze on me once again. Suddenly my arm began to jerk around I a spastic motion on its own accord. I heard the redheaded girl snicker as it happened again. Rosalie glanced sideways at me startled by the movement before understanding flooded her face.

"Knock it off James!" She shouted. I glanced across at James as his smile widened. Clearly thriving off of the provocation, my other arm began to jerk simultaneously with the other. "Bella!" Rosalie added, glancing across me. The jerking suddenly stopped. I shot Bella a grateful smile and returned my gaze to James. He held both hands up innocently.

"I only wanted to get the pretty girl's attention," he said slowly. A flush rose up from my neck. Taking pleasure at my embarrassment he continued, "I'm James by the way, I control the physical motions of the body."

I wanted to smack that cheeky grin off of his face. However, as this was my first day, I didn't fancy making any enemies just yet.

"Consider my attention caught."

Two could play at that game.

* * *

Later in the day we were once again sat all together in the lunch room. Rosalie had relayed the antics of the English classroom to the group.

"If he gives you trouble again Alice, I'll break into his room and crush his precious furniture," Emmett stated matter-of-factly. I laughed in response.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Emmett, but thank you," I responded, laughing once again.

"So Alice, when is your first session with Mrs Jenks?" Edward asked. I quickly opened my bag and retrieved my timetable.

"It's tonight at six in her office," I responded before continuing, "What is Mrs Jenks' special gift?"

"Nobody knows, she never reveals it in front of anyone, but it must be something impressive if she is the head of a school like this," Edward responded. "Hey Alice! Just think, when she teaches you how to control your visions you will literally be omniscient!" Bella rolled her eyes as I raised my hand to my mouth in an attempt to hide my smile.

* * *

I wiped a sweaty hand down the side of my jeans and knocked on the office door. It opened instantly as though she knew I was there the whole time, merely waiting for me to knock on the door to acknowledge I was ready for the lesson.

"Alice, welcome."

Mrs Jenks opened the door wider to let me in. She gestured at one of the sofas in the centre of the room. I sat down and waited for further instruction.

"Your gift of seeing visions of the future is extremely rare, but not unheard of in folklore. It is important for us to identify how potent of a skillset you have. Please inform me of the progress you have made so far."

I stared at her as she watched me expectantly. I shifted in my seat before beginning, " Well, the visions are pretty new to me. At first they gave no indication as to when they were going to arrive, bt the more I have had them, I can tell if they are going to come on."

"Well Alice it sounds like you have already made some progress with your visions, the ability to identify them shows you are already on your way to managing them. Now let's try and induce a vision."

I left Mrs Jenks' office mentally drained. Progress was slow initially and it took a solid hour to formulate any sort of a vision. As time passed, I got more comfortable with the task at hand. The visions weren't anything particularly interesting, the menu for tomorrow's lunch, the outfits the gang would be wearing. As I stood to leave the office though, Mrs Jenks had stopped me, a slightly troubled expression altering her features.

"_Alice, with these visions there might come something you don't want to happen or see. I should warn you that trying to change the future is very dangerous. It only postpones the problem, it doesn't evict it. Just whatever you see…. Go along with it."_

I had been too shocked to formulate a response at the time, so I offered her merely a nod. A feeling of unease spread through me at what she may have been hinting towards. Somehow I got the impression that Edward was right, and Mrs Jenks skill set was beyond what anyone could believe.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hi Guys, long time no see! I know it has been ridiculously long since I last updated this story, but here is the next chapter for you all! Any comments or reviews about the story would be greatly appreciated! I would love to hear your thoughts on the characters and whether you love or hate any of them (sorry if you do haha) Thanks for reading! :) xoxo**


End file.
